


The Stars Have Their Shine (But They Got Nothing On You)

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Star Gazing, Star Wars - Freeform, Wars about stars, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cyclone takes a camping trip to go star gazing, but Toby's eyes are a little locked on Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Have Their Shine (But They Got Nothing On You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Feet Under the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616135) by [Maggiemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye), [marissadan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissadan/pseuds/marissadan). 



> Maggie and Marissa wrote an absolutely precious fic about Quintis stargazing on the roof of the garage, and after chatting with Marissa she graciously let me borrow their idea to write a spiritual sequel to their amazing fic. Thank you guys!
> 
> Also, for the prompt "quintis + “It is not morning yet.”" on tumblr. Thank you!
> 
> This is aggressively fluffy and I'm sorry.

“Happy,” Toby says, kissing her forehead. “Happy, wake up.”

“It,” Happy groans, pulling her sleeping bag over her head, “is not morning yet. Come back when the sun’s up.”

He sits on the side of the bed. “Come on, you’ve been asleep for way longer than ‘just a quick nap.’ Wake up.”

Happy pulls the blanket down. “You’re the worst,” she whines, and Toby knows he's in deep from the way his heart fluttered, just looking at her.

“Remember the meteor shower?” he replies. “There’s a reason we went camping.”

“Yeah, because we’re stupid,” Happy groans in response. “Wake me up when we’re going home.”

“We’re going stargazing,” Toby replies, and he reaches out and pushes her blanket down, just far enough to see her face. “Besides, it’s not my fault you fell asleep at 5 in the afternoon. You've been out for almost five hours.”

“You didn’t drive a van full of giant nerds to upstate California with Sylvester making us stop for bathroom breaks on average every one hundred five miles in hideous traffic and Paige playing the license plate game for five straight hours,” Happy says. But she sits up.

“First off, I love that you know the exact mile markers of Sylvester’s potty breaks,” Toby says. “And second, you have the most adorable bed head.” He reaches out and pushes it out of her face. “Your hair’s a mess.”

Happy’s glare could shatter glass. “You watch it.”

But she grabs his hoodie and pulls it on before she says anything more, and then gives him this indecipherable look.

“What are you –”

Happy turns toward him and pushes him back onto his air mattress, straddling his hips and kissing him like they aren’t eight feet away from other people. She pulls back, smug grin on her lips.

“Hello,” Toby says, a little flustered. “You look good in my clothes.”

“I look good in everything,” Happy replies. She leans back down and kisses him again. “Come on, let’s go. I want to see the stars.”

"Oh, now you're eager to go see the stars," Toby teases, but he follows her, just as excited for the night sky. He resists the impulse to call her adorable and follows her outside the tent, to where the team is giving them a look.

“Took you long enough,” Cabe mutters.

“She was asleep!” Toby replies. Everybody’s expressions are completely skeptical. “I was reading!" Sylvester raises an eyebrow. "Oh, okay, do you really want to go there?”

 Happy rolls her eyes, zipping Toby’s hoodie. “You're all weird."

Toby and Happy walk at the back of the group, hanging back just a little so they can bump the back of their hands and send each other glances. Sylvester’s watching each step he takes carefully as he navigates sticks and stones, whereas Ralph is practically bounding up the path to the viewing point on the top of the hill, Cabe following not far behind. Paige and Walter are holding hands, looking content and serene in their new relationship.

Happy’s fiddling with the strings of Toby’s hoodie, tying and untying knots as she walks.

“You seem preoccupied,” Toby says. “Everything okay?”

Happy nods. “Just thinking about the last time I came up here,” she muses. “I was sixteen, came up with a couple of friends.” She smiles, the anxiety breaking in her expression. "It was nice."

Toby reaches out and catches her hand, and his heart does a little something like a somersault in his chest when she links her fingers with his. “Yeah?” Toby prompts. He loves learning more about her, hearing more about how she became the Happy Quinn who stole his heart and wears his ring. The metal is cool against his finger as it touches his skin, and it sends a spark of joy down his spine - because he asked and she said yes.

“Stella, Flynn, and Fiona,” Happy explains. “Fiona was weirdly obsessed with constellations, so one night when we all came up here she showed me, and I memorized them right then.” She steps over a puddle. “I’m pretty sure I can still find all of them, no problem.”

“You did not,” Toby replies. “There’s no way you memorized every constellation in one night and can still point them out.”

“Why not?” Happy asks. The woods in front of them open slightly, letting in more of the moonlight from the dark night.

“Because you haven’t been up here in over a decade and we can see a total of three stars from the roof of the garage,” Toby says pointedly. “I counted.”

Happy grins. “Is that a challenge?”

Toby shrugs. “I mean, if you think you can beat the kid.”

"Are you challenging me to a battle with an eleven year old?" Happy asks skeptically. "Is this really happening?"

Toby shrugs. "Visual memory is your thing and Ralph's thing. Not mine." He sneaks a kiss to her temple.

Happy shrugs. "Alright. Ralph!” He’s already at the top of the hill, the blankets he carried already being spread across the grass.

“Yeah, Happy?” he replies.

“Constellation battle,” she says, “right here. Right now. We’ll have people time us as we point out every constellation.”

“You’re gonna lose,” Ralph says. But it’s not teasing – it’s matter of fact, like he’s already gotten proof of the outcome and there’s no other possibility.

Happy starts walking faster and pulls Toby along by the hand until Toby stumbles and almost drags Happy down with him as he falls into a pile of leaves.

“You okay there, Doc?” She's grinning at him, which is definitely not fair.

“I’m good,” he groans, trying to be stoic. "Totally fine. I'm an outdoorsman. I can handle dirt."

"Yeah," Cabe scoffs. "Right."

“And people think I am not athletic,” Walter adds.

Toby throws a leaf at him. “Hey, were you a boxer?”

“No," Walter admits. Then he smiles. "But neither were you.”

Toby’s a little offended at how hard everyone, including his girlfriend, laughs.

He pouts while he settles down on the blanket. “And you people want me to judge a constellation contest. See if I help you.”

“You will,” Happy replies.

Toby sighs. “I know."

Ralph wins, Happy demands a rematch and wins that one, and Paige has to put a stop to it when they’re all pretty sure their dramatically decreasing times are due to memorization of the order of names instead of actually knowing what each constellation is.

“Rematch next time we go below the equator?” Happy asks, grinning at Ralph. Somewhere along this half hour, surprisingly loud star war (nobody else thought Toby’s joke was funny, so he just keeps saying it to himself), Happy ended up with her head on Toby’s chest and his arm around her shoulders while she pointed.

“What time is the meteor shower happening again?” Paige asks. She yawns. “Because I came here for a show and right now all I’ve seen is my son cream Happy at naming constellations.”

“I didn’t get creamed!” Happy argues, half sitting up. Toby pats her on the arm.

“Now, now, dear,” he says. “No need to argue.”

“I didn’t lose,” Happy replies, settling back down against Toby’s chest. “We tied, and then Paige stopped our rematch.”

“Good lord,” Cabe says from his lawn chair, “it’s like I’m watching a bunch of kindergartners.”

“At least I’m not a grandpa sitting in a soccer mom chair,” Happy replies.

Toby claps. “Yay! Keep going.”

Happy pokes at his stomach.

“I’m too old to lay on blankets in the dirt,” Cabe says. “Besides,” he taps the arm of the chair, “this thing holds beer. You guys put a beer on the ground and it spills all over the place.”

“I don’t need alcohol,” Toby replies, “I’ve got –”

Happy puts her hand over his mouth. “Nope,” she says. “No way.”

Toby moves her hand gently. “I was going to say a view of the stars, but now everyone knows what you were thinking.” He grins at her. “Now you’re the sap.”

Happy stares at him, then falls back against his chest. “You’re the worst.”

“That set of stars doesn’t have a name, right?” Sly has been quiet most of the night, smiling and laughing, but saying very little and watching very much. He looks pensive, thoughtful as he points upward. It's the first time Toby's heard him ask a question like this, but then Toby remembers a conversation he had with Sly shortly after they lost Megan: her love of the stars. She was in the middle of teaching him the constellations when she passed away, a piece of knowledge Sly hadn't had as a child due to his fear of the outdoors, and now Toby's wondering if this is the first time Sly's looked at the stars this way since then.

“Those three?” Ralph asks, trying to point to the same area. “The ones in a line?”

“No, more eastern,” Sylvester replies. “The cluster of three in a line and two up next to them.”

“That’s part of another constellation,” Happy replies. “Part of a couple, actually.”

“Well, then I’m putting them together,” Sylvester says, “to create something new." His smile grows nostalgic. "I’ll call the constellation Megan.”

There’s a silence that weighs over the group, but to Toby it feels light and soft. Toby doesn’t believe in what he can’t see, but he’s wondering if there’s a little wisp of Megan’s energy circling around them tonight.

“That,” Paige says, “is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

"I think she would love that," Walter says quietly.

The high energy of before fades with the first meteor across the sky, and they all fall quiet in awe. There’s not much Toby loves more than having Happy in his arms, but laying here on a blanket, with Happy’s head resting on his chest, the smell of pine and summer floating around them, and the stars shining in the sky. Well, this might be the greatest thing Toby’s ever experienced.

After more time than he can measure, Toby looks around at his friends, his family, breaking the hypnotic fall of the meteors just long enough to see how everyone else is responding. Ralph has fallen asleep in Paige’s lap, curled up under Walter's jacket. Her hand rests protectively on his shoulder as she sit, her head on Walter’s shoulder. He’s got his arm around her, and Toby looks away when he sees Walter sneak a kiss to Paige’s forehead.

Sylvester’s eyes are locked on the meteor shower, but his fingers twist and turn his bandaid ring rhythmically, like a code to Megan only he can decipher.

Cabe, on the other hand, has fallen asleep in his chair, snoring. But it seems like a deeper sleep than he would get on an average night, and he looks comfortable.

Toby smiles, unsure of when he started considering these people his family, when he decided his world would need them to stay turning. But he’s glad they are.

“I love the stars,” Happy murmurs, quiet enough that only Toby can hear. “Giant balls of gas and elements, but they really put things into perspective, you know?”

“It does,” Toby replies. He can’t resist playing with her hair a little bit, sure that the rest of the team has dissolved into their own little world, and Happy snuggles close to him at the touch. He kisses Happy’s forehead. “I love you.”

Happy buries her face in his chest. “I know.”

“Why do you get to be Han Solo?” Toby asks. “Though you did participate in a Star War.”

“That joke is still not funny,” Happy replies. “And I’m Han Solo because I’m the one with the killer vehicle.”

“Okay,” Toby sighs. “As long as I get to be Princess Leia, I'm good." He leans in close. "I'd rock that hair."

“You would make a good Princess Leia,” Happy replies. “You’d be better at being a diplomat than me.”

Toby laughs. “I love you,” he says again. He watches her as she watches the stars, but then she turns to look at him.

And then she says something he’s never heard before, something that fits in with the quiet atmosphere, the surreal glow of the stars almost making a halo around Happy’s hair. “I love you, too.”


End file.
